Dorvish Federal Election, December 4193
8.35pp) All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority November 4187 | image1 = | leader1 = Anke-Marie Stier | leader_since1 = | party1 = Konservative Union | fraction1 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election1 = 215(UR 255), 42.08% | seats1 = 133 (UR 284) | seat_change1 = 82 | popular_vote1 = 15,504,959 | percentage1 = 26.03% | swing1 = 16.05pp | image2 = | leader2 = Michael Hinterbacher | leader_since2= | party2 = Bund Demokratischer Sozialisten | fraction2 = | last_election2 = 122 (TOG 195), 23.95% | seats2 = 119 (TOG 193) | seat_change2 = 3 | popular_vote2 = 13,847,900 | percentage2 = 23.25% | swing2 = 0.70p | image7 = | leader7 = Klaus Wu | leader_since7 = | party7 = Zentrumspartei | fraction7 = | last_election7 = 73 (TOG 195), 14.17% | seats7 = 25 (TOG 193) | seat_change7 = 48 | popular_vote7 = 3,092,922 | percentage7 = 5.19% | swing7 = 8.98pp | image4 = | leader4 = Kevin Cranz | leader_since4 = | party4 = Progress Democrats | fraction4 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election4 = 40 (UR 255), 7.99% | seats4 = 68 (UR 284) | seat_change4 = 28 | popular_vote4 = 7,844,048 | percentage4 = 13.17% | swing4 = 5.18pp | image5 = | leader5 = Katharine Graner | leader_since5 = | party5 = Freiheit Partei | fraction5 = | last_election5 = 28, (TOG 195) 5.88% | seats5 = 29 (TOG 193) | seat_change5 = 1 | popular_vote5 = 3,575,642 | percentage5 = 6.00% | swing5 = 0.12pp | image3 = | leader3 = Katarina Lehmann | leader_since3 = | party3 = Pragmatische Partei | fraction3 = | last_election3 = New Party (UR 255) | seats3 = 83 (UR 284) | seat_change3 = 83 | popular_vote3 = 9,879,633 | percentage3 = 16.59% | swing3 = 16.59pp | image6 = | leader6 = Saphrax Franz zu Völksau | leader_since6 = | party6 = Dorvish Social Nationalist Party | fraction6 = | last_election6 = New Party | seats6 = 28 | seat_change6 = 28 | popular_vote6 = 3,348,612 | percentage7 = 5.62% | swing6 = 5.62pp | image8 = | leader8 = Anita Singh | leader_since8 = | party8 = Grüne Liberale Partei | fraction8 = | last_election8 = New Party | seats8 = 20, (TOG 193) | seat_change8 = 20 | popular_vote8 = 2,468,870 | percentage8 = 4.15% | swing8 = 4.15pp | map = Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of parties. ---- Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of alliances. ---- Election results map. ---- Map showing Federal States' governments' composition. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Anke-Marie Stier | before_party = United Right (Dorvik) | after_election = Anke-Marie Stier | after_party = United Right (Dorvik) |color1 = 000080 |color2 = 006400 |color3 = 9999FF |color4 = E6B800 |color5 = ff8e00 |color6 = 003153 |color7 = 9900cc |color8 = 90EE90 }} Elections for the Presidency and Federal Assembly of Dorvik were held simultaneously in December 4193, the country had seen boundary reforms take place in order to draw more historical boundaries rather than cutting through county boundaries. Both coalitions put forward one candidate each making it a straight race between the two, the Orange Tree selected BDS politician, Thomas Wellstein (previous ran in 4189), the right bloc selected incumbent president, Patricia Ahtisaari. The Dorvish political scene was vastly sparse compared to recent years with only six parties running in the election at the beginning, compared to the ten just several cycles ago. However late in the term, two more parties formed to contest in the election; the Grüne Liberale Partei which has links to the old SPvD, but most notably the newly formed Social Nationalist Party, a modern reincarnation of the historic major party of the same name. The newly formed Orange Tree Coalition campaigned hard in order to overthrow the Conservative & Centrist Coalition, now the United Right, which had been in government since the nations transformation into a Federal Republic. However this proved fruitless, with the United Right winning a landslide victory over The Orange Tree, with both the new Pragmatic Party and the Progress Democrats receiving a strong result, despite a drop in support for the Conservative Union, which remained the largest party in the Federal Assembly. Results Presidential Federal Assembly Category:Elections in Dorvik